The Rescue For Blue Eyed Blonde
by Jack258
Summary: Jason is a federal agent And Kat is a dance teacher they are married but a series of unfortunate events send their lives on non stop blast 2 the past adventure to rescue the blue eyed blonde
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer power rangers do not belong to me **_

_**Please let me know what you think about this story e-mail me at for the Blue Eyed Blonde**_

Federal Agent Dance Instructor

Jason Lee Scott Katherine Lynne Scott

Begins at 06:00 in Los Angeles where The Scotts are about to wake up from their long drive from New York City, where Jason was working a case and Kat was attending a conference.

Jason wakes up and looks over at his beautiful wife and smiles. Everything was going well for him; he was working his dream job as a cop with a luxurious home and the woman of his dreams.

As his alarm clock rings, the once gold ranger sits up and gets out of bed. He heads towards the shower. Awoken by the sound of the shower, Kat wakes up and at that moment, her alarm clock rings. As Jason greets his wife as she joins him in the shower, "Morning Beautiful."

"Morning," Kat replies in a soft, tired voice.

07:00 hits and the couple are in the kitchen as always. Kat asks Jason "do you want breakfast, Honey?"

Jason replies: "No thanks I'm good I will just get something at the station," Kat says in annoyance: "I don't like this job of yours, the fact that I might lose you at any time frightens me" Jase replies "Kitten you know you will never lose me" then leans over to hug her.

The phone rings and the caller id says that it's Kat's dance studio.

She answers the phone and Doreen is the one on the other side, "Hello, Kat?"

Kat replies "Yes?"

"The new salsa teacher, Miss Sophia Rodriguez, is here!"

"What, her appointment is only at 09:00"

"I guess she is early"

"I will be there ASAP"

Just then, Jason's cell rings "Scott, he answered.

A younger person responds "Sir"

"What!"

"Well… sir we have a lead on the location of Hose Sonde de Guatemala"

"Right, I'm on my way."

Jason & Kat speak at the same time

"I gotta go/I gotta go right/right later/later"

As Jason jumps into his car-a black Ferrari F-430, Kat gets into her Mercedes S class

And both race off to their destinations.

Just as Agt Scott arrives at the military base half a click outside Hose's compound, Chief briefs him in on the situation. He straps on his weapons "Are you ready son?" the Chief asks "Sir how many times have you asked me this question, lets bring them down" the chief says nothing but nods. Jason gives the order "Alpha team, let's move"

The team storms into the warehouse but the suspects were expecting that and gunshots are fired. After some time it finally died down there was silence the chief shouted over the radio

"Alpha team respond….Somebody answer me dammit!!!" But there was silence so three officers moved to check things out but as they approach the door, Jason's team came out with the suspects in handcuffs but as the team congratulates him, he collapses with a gunshot wound to the lower abdomen. He is rushed to the nearest hospital, and so his wife had to be called but the team knew Kat so -nobody wanted to do it.

A member asks: "So who's gonna do it?" Mark responds: "Not me, remember Vegas?" a chorus of AHHHH's came from all directions. There was only one option… 'Rock, paper, scissors' it turned out that it was Jimmy who had the mission impossible.

Ring Ring Ring

Kat's cell phone rang and she picks up

"Hello."

:"Hi Kat It's Jimmy."

:"Hi Jimmy how's your mom"

:She's great but there is something I need to tell you. Jimmy takes a huge breath," Kat Jason's been…shot but he's fine his being rushed to the hospital so everything is fine" at that Jimmy moved the phone from his ear as Kat began to speak.

" Fine you think everything is fine Jimmy how could you let this happen guys trained to watch each other in situations like this, well dammt Jimmy how could you let this happen you know what you and are going to have a little talk after this!

After all that was said she hung up the phone as Jimmy puts it down Agents Jones and Carter exchange a 20 dollar note.

"Mrs. Scott, I am Dr Henderson. Just to let you know your husband is about to undergo surgery" Kat rushes over shocked to see her husband on the bed with a bullet wound in his pelvic region. As Jason is rushed to surgery. She sheds a tear in fear- knowing that she might lose her husband if this does not go well, but also because she has to be strong. For Jason.

During the time Jason was in surgery Kat tried to get a hold of their friends, but was only able to get Rocky. Everyone else was unable to make it.

The surgery was a success and it appears that Jason will make a full recovery. As he lies in the hospital bed and regains consciousness, he looks up and sees Rocky standing by the window sippin' on some coffee and talking on the phone. Rocky then notices that Jason is awake and waves with a smile on his face. He then points downwards as if he is giving him a warning. Jason looks and sees his wife lying right next to him and smiles. That smile soon changes to a concerned look because he knows when Kat wakes up, there is gonna be hell to pay. Kat slowly wakes up. Just then, Jason acts like he's asleep but she was not buying it. She then gives him a huge slap on the leg and says, "Wake up Scott. I am not falling for that again"

"Ah crap!" says Jason

The couple stares at each other's eyes and smile.

As they arrive at home, they start to argue.

Kat says to Jason, "Do you have any idea, how much you scared me? I thought I had lost you!"

Jason: "How many times do I have to say it, you will never lose me."

"I know, but I just can't take the fact that every time you leave this house, you might never come back."

"You're right, which is why I am quitting."

"You would do that, give up your dream for me"

"Of course, I would do anything for you"

"You're lying"

" No way, I promise you. I love you, Kat"

"I love you too"

"Prove it"

"In what way" Kat says in a seductive tone, knowing exactly what he wants.

"You know what I wan… Aghh!" a shot of pain hit him hard.

"Shame looks like your injury doesn't agree"

"Woman, no bullet is stopping me from getting my quality time

The young couple grins at each other and then rush up stairs stripping off their clothing till both were in their underwear- Jason in his boxers and Kat in her lingerie. When they reached the bedroom, their once ranger friends sprang out and screamed: "Surprise, welcome home!"

Everyone was shocked to see what they saw and so was the couple.

"What the hell are you all doing up in here?" the couple reacted.

Brave enough to answer, Tommy said, "We thought we would surprise you guys with welcome home party"

"Looks like the party had already started," Rocky, snickered.

Adam: "Dammit Rocky you and your dry lines"

Rocky: "Hey, don't be hating"

"Now stop it, you two." Tanya commented from the sidelines and asked:

"How are you doing girl?"

Adam/Rocky: "Hahahahahahaha! I think she was gonna do just fine"

Tanya: "Rocky, Adam shut up!"

Kat: "No it's quiet alright"

The gang started to discuss old times and could not stop laughing at how their lives were. Tommy was a professional racecar driver and things seemed to be going well with him and Taylor- his fighter pilot and once ranger girlfriend. Adam was a Taurus award-winning director, with his bloody busy schedule, the gang was lucky to get him on the phone. Of course, this did mean that he had yet to find a time for dating. Tanya, in a similar situation, as a nationally recognized recording artist, barely had time to touch base, but did whenever she could. Who knew, maybe her and Adam might hook-up one of these sunshiny days. Rocky, on the other hand, was engaged to Aisha and a child on the way- a baby girl to be exact. He also owned a chain of martial art dojos, in which business was BOOMING!

As the night settled, as they chatted away then morning came, the gang had to leave. Saying their goodbyes, they hugged and promised to get together soon. Jason & Kat were finally alone they were tired so they hit the sack.

Jason says "Sir

Chief: "Yeah what?"

Jason: "We need to talk"

Chief: "What do you want?"

Jason: "Well you see Chief, I got good girl back at home and she just can't handle what I do for a living anymore. Especially after what happened two weeks ago. I mean, she sees …"

Chief: "I understand son, you want to resign from the bureau"

Jason: "Glad you understand Sir-but hell… no-I was asking for some time off"

"For what reason"

"To recover" nods were exchanged.

They both stood up and saluted each other.

"Kitten I am home" says Jason it was Kat' took leave until Jase recovered, "Hi honey" Kat replies

Jason explains what happens and Kat gives him a kiss.

"Wait I just had a brilliant idea let's take a vacation" said Jason

"That's a great idea," replies Kat

"Let's get packing," the both of them said.

On the plane to Perth, Australia, the couple talked non-stop about all the things they wanted do when they got there. Not even considering if Tommy will be able to manage the house while they are away, but that was the last thing on their minds. The plane landed. Although the Hilliard's offered their home, Jason would not hear of it, knowing that his father-in-law would be watching him like a hawk whenever he would be with Kat -Meaning absolutely no quality time for him. So Kat and he checked into the Hilton hotel. As soon as they were settled into their penthouse suite Kat called her parents to tell them that everything was fine.

Jason suggested that they have a romantic dinner downstairs. Thrilled by the idea, Katherine agreed. They were enjoying their meal their wedding song played "My Endless love" by Lionel Richie & Diana Ross

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Scott?"

"Certainly, Mr. Scott" As they danced, they looked lovingly into each other's eyes and let the words of the song…move them.

09:14, Jason wakes up, feels over the other side of the bed and feels nothing but a cold pillow. He sat up fast, as if something stung him in the back "Kat!"

But there's no reply. He draws his pistol, puts on his jeans and starts searching the room like he was trained to do. Just then, she walks though the door in pink bikini wiping, her hair with a towel. Jason's movements where as quick as a snake on the attack as he put the gun behind his back.

"So where have you been?" Jason asked

Kat: "Oh! I just went jet skiing. It's really fun."

Jason: "Really? Maybe I should try it out."

Kat: "Yeah! Great, get your gear and I'll meet you downstairs"

Jason: "On the way"

They arrive at the beach and see all the people on the Jet Ski's. That got them excited.

They approached the instructor- Phillip "Mrs. Scott! Back so soon" Kat nodded.

"Okay, so, who's going' first or are the both of you gonna go at the same time?" Phillip Asked.

Jason: "We've got this, right babe."

Kat: "Yeah sure."

As Kat started the machine- as she had done before- and they raced of further and further away from shore. Just then... Jason detected something in the water. It spooked him. He calls out: "Kat stop!"

"What's up?" replied Kat

Knowing he could not tell Kat or she would be worried and tell him to leave it alone, he paused for a moment to make sure that this was what he thought it was.

To make sure she didn't get suspicious, he lies: "It's my turn to drive."

As Jason takes control of the machine, he starts up the engine.

He races back to shore and says to Kat: "maybe you should go and see your parents, huh?"

Kat: "Yeah, you are right. I completely forgot. Mind if I take the car?"

Jason, in a dismissive tone: "No not at all... Go ahead. "I got something better," he whispered to himself. "Tell mom and dad I say hi."

Kat: "Will do. I love you."

Jason: "I love you too."

Jason decides to investigate this, He makes his way to coastguard headquarters to find out if any subs were coming in within the next couple of days, As he arrived a authorized personal only sign was on the door But man on duty said they weren't any boats or subs coming for docking.

He pauses for a minute then reaches for his satellite phone, and dials a very old friend.

Jason: Stacy hey its Jason.

Stacy: Jason lee Scott been a long time what's up?

Jason: I need your help.

Stacy: Jason Scott needs my help ok what.

Jason: There is an illegal submarine in the Australian coastline, so I was wondering if you could call your contacts and see what you can find out?

Stacy: Submarine huh whoa this is big; I'll see what I can do.

Jason: Alright get back to me.

Immediately after making the call, he gets to work informing local authorities about the situation, the police informs the coastguard they are shocked by the news. They didn't detect it on their radar, So to find out what is really going on they Immediately get geared up to investigate but invite Jason to go with them. They then dive into the Pacific Ocean and search around for the sub after about 10 minutes the sub was detected. The Team Infiltrated the sub, before they stormed the control room they observed inside what they saw was one Korean commanding officer with 12-15 soldiers surrounding the area "Capitan Stevens shouts get down on the ground" but the soldiers just withdrew their weapons.

"Take cover!" Jason screams. Just like that, a gunfight began automatic gunfire all over finally it died down CLEAR! The team reported "he's down"

They radioed in the local authorities they couldn't believe what they saw a submarine carrying five nuclear weapons the sub was towed away

The transport boat arrived on shore and the usual welcome of press, police and curious people.

Jason knew that he couldn't be on television because he knows Kat's parents watch the news. Meaning he had to tread softly

Coastguard Headquarters

Jason's phone rings "Scott" he answered.

"Hey Jase it's me I did the some checking on the sub, and it turns out to be Korean. And its hostile alright turns out that a submarine was stolen from the Russian navel base 4 weeks ago.

Jason: Any suspects?

Stacy: James Foster.

Jason: the Australian prime minister he was removed from office for trying to launder of money to unknown organizations?

Stacy: yeah and that's not all you remember General Hoshi

Jason: Hoshi what the fuck is going on here!

Stacy: Something not good that is for sure Hoshi and Foster .

Jason: what would the prime minister of Australia be doing with a Russian nuclear sub?

Stacy: I have no idea but we are going to find out I'm flying over there tonight see you tomorrow.

Jason's cell rings again "Yeah this is Scott" says Jason and on the phone was Kat sounding distracted "Hi Jase it's me"

Jason: Hey, where are you?

Kat: I am at the (pausing for a minute) at the mall.

Jason: the mall all the way across town?

Kat: yeah anyway I gotta go.

She then hung up the phone before Jason could say anything, that got Jason very suspicious, but he thought to himself, Kat and I are married and part of being married is being able to trust each other. He then jumps onto his new ride, which he flew over, from the States and drives off

Meanwhile at the mall a lot of things are happening young couples are everywhere, people are shopping, dining and lots more. Kat was doing some shopping of her own when she suddenly ran into an old friend-by old friend I mean her British ex boyfriend-as they collide in the busy crowd Kat drops her bags "I am terribly sorry" says the ex as they both look up " Jeff... Jeff, it's me Katherine" he looks for a moment trying to remember "Oh my Gosh! Kat...Katherine Hilliard?"

Kat: "Yeah, how long has it been?"

Jeff: "I don't know... 6 years. "That's two years before she was married"

WOW! You look great."

They sat down at a near by cafe and continued their conversation. During that time,

Kat become aware of the fact that she should tell Jeff about her marriage to Jason, but she didn't. Their conversation went on and on… The same old sparks started to ignite. As some things happen one thing lead to another refill after refill at local bar.

Back at CGHQ the men were starting to wonder how Jason knew about the sub, but before questions could be asked the commander walked in and said "everybody go home we will pick this up tomorrow" on that note Jason rushed downstairs and heads back to the hotel, hoping to find Katharine there. Nevertheless, she was not there so hoping she would be back by the morning he went to sleep.

Morning comes and Kat wakes up and sits up but finds herself in a completely different room and is greeted by a kiss but it wasn't from her husband. It was from Jeff she was surprised but then was shocked when she found her wedding ring not on her finger. She started to panic and get dressed very quickly and heads out leaving Jeff with his tray of breakfast meant for them.

He woke and when he checked the time, it read 9am. Suddenly he heard commotion in the next room he peeked through a small hole in the wall; He was shocked at what he saw. It was the swimsuit models from the show they were getting undressed. Then he heard another conversation on the other side. He decides to investigate what he saw was a nearly killed him a Korean solider in uniform but not just any soldier this soldier was General Redarick a very old friend of Jason. Right then Jason was stuck between a rock and a hard place, super hot swimsuit models getting undressed or finding out what the General was up to.

"Dammit what are the odds? Fine ass swimsuit models in the next room, but also my old friend General Redarick in the next wait I just remembered I have a video camera and the lens is just the right size smile ladies"

While the camera was recording Jason was listening to what General Redarick was talking about although he couldn't see who he was in the room with him but the conversation was getting intense just then his cell phone rings the caller id said unknown "this is Scott" the person on the other side of the receiver in a scared and confused voice says Jason it's me Kat can you come pick me up" a sigh of relief came from Jason "Kat thank god you're alright where are you"

Kat: I am at the 'Up and Go' Hotel.

Jason: But that is across town.

Kat: I will explain later right now I am standing outside and guys are looking at me funny I am scared Jason please hurry.

Jason: Okay I'll be there in 5 minutes.

Jason jumps into his car and speeds off. Meanwhile on Kat's side things were very quiet but she was patiently waiting for Jason to arrive when he did Jeff also showed up behind Kat.

The tension could be cut with a knife. Kat and Jeff were arguing about what happened last night "Look Jeff last night should never happened. Kat said-and at that very moment, she realized that she and Jeff were behaving like a couple again. What was she doing? She was married. She is married! Her train of thought was interrupted by Jeff's reasponse"what about last night should never had happend?"I'm married Kat blurted out Jeff taken a back said, "What do you mean you're married?" "I mean just that so it would be nice if you got concept of last night should not have happend."Jason speaks out "what about last night"

Jeff: And who the hell are you

Jason: I should be asking you that very same question what is going on here

Kat: Jason can we just go please.

Jason: Not until I find out what happened.

Jeff: "I'll tell you what happened some serious L..." before he could finish Kat stopped him -knowing Jason would most likely kill him if he found out that she spend the night with him.

Kat: Stop it both of you acting like children Jason can we go please now!!!!

On that note, Jason agreed Jeff went back to his hotel room and Jason and Kat drove off.

Jason started asking why she didn't call and tell him where she was and so "Do you have any idea what you put me through these last! But it was like talking to a brick wall when he looks over at her seat Kat is unconscious

"Oh my god Kat... Kat can you hear me." But no answer "oh shit hold on for me Kitten hold on". Jason Flores it hard and the car starts revving up as he raced to the hospital."

Jason pulls up at the emergency room and screams "I need some help over here someone" a nurse and doctor come to see what is the problem they see that Kat is unconscious doctor named Chris Silverman. Stepped forward

"what seems to be the problem"

"I don't know doc 1 minute were talking the next she was out." Jason was really worried now

"Nurse can we get her checked out please, you going to have to fill in some forms over there I'll let know when I have something."

"Thanks Doc." The doctor simply nodded and proceeded to treat Kat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unwanted Memories for Hidden Feelings**_

A few hours had passed since Jason had arrived at the hospital- just thinking about what could be wrong. Nothing came to mind. Doctor Silverman came through on the inside and explained to Jason that Kat was sleeping and that she would need to stay at the hospital for close observation. Also, that he should get some sleep and come back tomorrow. But, mostly everything was fine.

"Oh shit Stacy's plane arrived 40 minutes ago I was supposed to pick her up. She is not going to be happy. Doc, I'm sorry to cut this short but I gotta roll. I'mo checks you. Call me if there's any change." And with that said he was gone.

The car was heard pulling away.

While cruising in his car, his cell phone rang…

"This is Scott" Jason picked up the phone with his usual response.

"Where in the hell are you?! Do you know how long I've been waiting here?"

"I'm sorry alright, I got caught up. Something's happened."

"You always have excuses for something, just make it quick."

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

Jason finally arrived at the airport where he saw a very unhappy but extremely sexy journalist named Stacy Sanchez - a 5ft 10 brunette with beautiful brown eyes and fly Spanish body fitting her back ground (Think Jennifer Lopez).

Most of the men in the airport were staring at her- mostly because of the power suit she wore with a shortened skirt, hey she was a professional.

Jason was blown away. She had changed a lot. This was the head cheerleader girlfriend he had back in high school. Seeing her at that moment reminded him of when he was in Saint Michaels' High as the star Running Back of the Knights football team, 2 time state champions 1998 and 1999. He was a typical jock.

Stacy, on the other hand, started to remember her history as well when she saw Jason. Being head cheerleader, 2 time state championship winners 1998 and 1999 (they won both championships in the same years) and straight A student.

"What are you looking at geek? forget about it loser" Stacy shut down some random guy staring she began walking towards Jason

"You're late. Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting here" as she continued to yell in Spanish.

Jason simply responded to her statement with, "Traffic."

"Where and when the hell did you learn how to speak Spanish?" Stacy asked

"Basic training. You need to learn foreign languages to join the bureau so I chose Spanish. By the way, I remember what you said when we broke up… that wasn't very nice."

They made their way to his black Ferrari F-430 loaded the bags and were on their way

"Nice wheels Jay. How have you been?"

"Thanks and I've been great. What about you?"

"Me. Fabulous! You know how the life of a journalist means you're always on the move." Their conversation lasted the entire car ride and throughout their whole conversation Jason never told Stacy he was married.

She had checked into the room right next door to Kat and Jason. Surprisingly, that was the only room they had left. Coincidence… maybe.

Jason's cell started ringing.

"Scott." He answered

"Mr. Scott, its Doctor Silverman. I'm calling to let you know that.... maybe you should just come "Why? Did something to Kat? What is it that you can't tell me over the phone?" Jason franticly asked a million questions all at a once.

"I just think that it would be better if you were here in person."

"Alright doc, I'm on the way." Jason agreed.

"Hey Stacy," He called out, "I'm gonna head out. Got some business to attend to, so I'll see ya." Jason managed to say as he shut door to Stacy;s room, leaving her bewildered.

Because just like that, he was gone before she could respond to what he had said .So she was standing there. As she saw the door close, it reminded her of when they broke up and he walked out of her house.

**(Flashback)**

Saint Michaels Perp 1997

Stacy was one of the most popular girls in school - you know how it is in high school. The head cheerleader and her best friend are the hottest things since… whatever and they usually date the Football Captains - in this case Stacy was the best friend and Tammy was the Head Cheerleader. Tammy's boyfriend was Kevin Jefferson but they called him "KJ Cannon" simply because of the way he threw the ball he was the quarterback of the Sharks.

The Knights had never won the state championship in their 20 year history as a team in the sport of football. The team sucked so bad that the cheerleaders dated the rival team. It seemed as if this would be not their season again, as the team had lost their running back to the Raiden High Sharks - the schools arch rivals. The sub was just not good enough so the coaches decided that trails would be held 2 weeks from that day so that anyone who could run could to be there, except girls.

Jason's dad hooked him up with a house and a ride because he knew that Jay could take care of himself when living alone.

It was a normal day at SMP. Class had not begun and everyone was still socializing with their group, when a loud roar was heard. The sound was coming from the road in front of school. A black Dodge R/T Charger with 19 inch black rims speed past with 3 police squad cars behind it, and like that they were gone. And people just continued as they were. 5 minutes later the sound returns, and heads into the school parking lot. Out came Jason, Timberlands on, blue jeans, red t shirt and a black jacket with sunglasses. He straps on his bag and then heads towards the on-looking crowd all badass.

Without wasting anytime he headed for Stacy.

"Hey I'm Jason. And I'm tired of talking. And you look like the type of person who is tired of standing here, so why don't you walk me around school." She was blown away, everything in her mind wanted to say no, but that certain BadBoy thing made her attracted to him. So she just reached out her hand and proceeded to show him around.

As the days progressed, sparks defiantly flew between Jason and Stacy.

"Hey I wanna thank you for helping me settle in."

"It was no problem really. I don't usually do this but Friday is my friend Tammy's sweet sixteen. Well she's not actually sweet but would you like to go with me?" Stacy asked in a cute innocent manner.

"How can I say no to that pretty face? When do you want me to pick you up?"

"Seven. See you then" she gives a wink and heads off to her cheerleading practice."

Friday finally arrived and it was the night of Tammy's party. Jason was driving to pick Stacy when an anonymous call came in

"Yeah" Jason picked up the phone

"Listen to me Scott. You better stay away from Stacy. She doesn't need to be hanging around losers like you alright." The caller then hung up but Jason was not gonna let that get in the way. He had his sights set on Stacy.

He pulled up her drive way and she was already waiting for him, looking as fly as ever wearing a strapless white mini dress and her hair combed to the side. Jason was blown away as if everything in his world had frozen.

"Hi" Jason greeted her while thinking of what he was going to say next.

"Hey" Stacy replied with a smile.

"You look fantastic, shall we," he asked reaching out his hand, which she gladly took.

The noise from that dodge could be heard from 5 houses down as it left the Sanchez residence. Stacy was still trying to figure out why she is so into Jason. She didn't even know him that well, but there was this thing about him that made her attracted to him.

Even with the music turned on, on such a loud level, Jason's charger could be heard from down the street. He steps out the ride and opens up Stacy's door. She came out and they made their way to the party inside. Everything was cool and the party was going great. Great up until Jeff came through.

"I thought I told to stay away from here, loser… and from Stacy. Now I have to kick your ass" Jeff and his boys approached Jason.

"Look man, I am not here to start problems. I'm just here to enjoy the party"

"Aw isn't that cute. What are you gay? Get the hell out of here before we have to incapacitate you"

"Wow… a 5 syllable word. Would you like some ice before your brain overheats?"

A small laughter could be heard from around the room. Jeff got pissed and socked Jason in the mouth and just like that the music stopped and all the attention switched to them after the punch, Jason tackled Jeff to the floor but his boys pulled him off.

Then Stacy come down, screaming, "Jeff, stop it." as he proceeded to smack a held down Jason. Hearing Stacy pleading for him to stop, he had to ask, "Stacy, what the hell you doing with this loser….. Nevermind."

Jeff focused his attention back to Jason and mentioned, "By the way the names Jeff. You'll hear it a lot when I whoop your guys' team again this year. Let's get a beer." They moved away and Stacy kneeled down to Jason caressing his face.

"Are you okay Jason" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm all good. I have not gotten my ass kicked like that in a long time. Good wakeup call." She breathes a sigh of relief and slaps him on the shoulder and proceeds to yell at him

"What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe you did that. Come on, let's get out of here." She helped him up and they headed for his car.

On the drive to Stacy's house, Jason made a detour to an ice cream stand and while they ate the ice cream he asked her what the deal with Jeff was.

"Jeff is the quarterback of the Raiden High Sharks- his Tammy's boyfriend and he wants me and his friend Andrew to hook up. But I don't like him. So he doesn't like you, cause your with me and yeah. That's about it."

Jason soon dropped off Stacy at her house and proceeded to walk her to the door. As they stood at her doorway, an awkward silence filled the air.

"Ah damn, I knew this was coming. What should I do? Should I kiss her or just say goodnight. God, I don't know," Jason thought.

"Pull yourself together Scott. You can do this." He lets out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding.

" No don't bite your lips all sexy. That's not helping. Alright, I'm doing it." With that he finished his inner battle on whether or not he should kiss Stacy. He leans in for it and Stacy leaned for it too…

In that moment Mr. Sanchez opened the door.

"What the hell? Boy, what are you doing? This isn't Pay-per-view, back up."

Both Jason and Stacy pulled back. They pulled back so fast, that it felt like they had just experience the worst case of whiplash, ever. Mr Sanchez pointed his thumb inside the house and Stacy headed inside. She stopped at the steps when Jason called out to her.

"So I'll call you"

"Yeah sure"

**(End Flashback)**

Jason arrives at the hospital and finds the good doctor waiting- he was not in the happiest of moods.

"Jason I'm not gonna play around with you. Kat has slipped into a coma and I don't know what happened or what's causing it. I'm sorry."

Upon hearing this, Jason just dropped to the ground on his knees and goes to a dark place.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still remember what happened **

**(back in 1997)**

After his conversation with Stacy, Jason decided he was going to try out for the Knights at the running back position. Given his previous track record in the sport, he might be able to help them out, and so it began: his future as a high school celebrity but also where his life will be changed forever.

On the day of trails, things were hectic. All the guys were there including the school's cheer squad- everybody wanted to show their stuff. As the day progressed, some potential was shown but it was not enough, they were still looking for a running back. The cheerleaders got bored and left, except for Stacy. She was waiting for Jason; they were going out to a movie. As she was staring at the entrance tunnel, a built figure came running out onto the field towards the practice.

"O my gosh his actually trying out" Stacy giggled

As they ran the plays with Jason at running back, things just changed. He was a machine. His combination of speed, power, agility and flexibility made him a force to be reckoned with. Stacy was blown away by his talent and so were the coaches

"Well done kid, you're a beast out there. You're on the team, congratulations."

Stacy came down clapping from the stands looking all super hot in her cheer uniform and once again Jason was blown away, his jaw was on the ground.

"Wow. That was incredible. Why didn't you tell me you play?"

"Well you never asked and I didn't care at first I... only cared about….."

"Cared about what Jason?" She looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes as if she didn't know what he was talking about but she did. She just wanted him to say it.

Jason looked deep into Stacy's eyes then…

"Jason there's a phone call for you….it's your father (Jason whipped his head around to face the woman)…something's wrong." And on that note he bulleted off to take the phone call.

The next day of school, the hype was definitely not there even though on Friday was the Knight's first game. Jason on the other hand had not returned from his dad's base. The whole time all he could think about was Stacy. Something was happening to him. He had never felt like this.

At school as lunch came everybody was in the cafeteria and there she was also thinking about Jason while walking with her friends. Zoned out, as if she was not there.

Jason had called her last night from the NSA headquarters and told her that he was alright and that he was just waiting on news of his father. He said he would call her back as soon as he could once he had everything he needed.

"Stacy hello are you with us?" Tammy brought her back to earth

"Yeah Sure"

Her whole day she was thinking about him she was feeling something she hadn't felt for a guy before. What could it be?

The time had come for the Knights first game all the students were there unwillingly. Of course the cheerleaders were just standing talking to each other.

In the locker-room the coaches were trying to build the hype in the team and they were starting to feel it but then Coach Matthews realized that Scott was missing

"We missing our first string running back," the coach sighed, "that means we'll have to play the sub. We'll have to call passing plays most of the game."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that coach" Jason stood in the entrance way of the room

The team, turned to see who had said that, and was amped up to see that it was Jason. So with a "Yeah man lets go out there and kick some ass YEAH!" from Tim, the team charged out of the entrance way onto the gridiron. The response from the crowd was silent then out came the Raptors. Their side of the field went haywire.

The ref blew the whistle to end the first half and the Knights were down 14 – 0. They were booed of the field. The lack of self confidence was huge in the locker-room. The players needed a leader so Jason stepped up

"Guys we are a strong team and this is our first game. Look I know you all pissed at yourselves. Hell I know I am angry at myself. So use that anger and let's go out there and show them they made one hell of a mistake stepping into our turf. Make them feel the heat"

Feeling inspired, this time they didn't storm out. They walked out and were hit with the same response, silence. But they didn't care, it was game time.

The Knights had been playing one hell of a game, and then the 4th quarter came with 47 seconds remaining on the clock and a game score of 27-21. The coach decides to run the ball using Jason which meant he was the man who would lead them to victory or defeat.

"Guys you do you want to take it home. So let's show them how much we want it."

As the clock ticked down the tension was there the players take the line and play begins.

Jason gets the ball and begins the run. He powers down the field leaving the chaos behind him. At the 30 yard line a safety called Dustin O'Connell runs in from the side for the intervention and drops Jason at the 5 yard line. The whistle blows game over. The players are crushed. You could feel the disappointment.

Then suddenly a slow clap begins. The crowed gets ecstatic as the home crowd cheered on their team as they proceeded to the locker room.

(Present time)

As he just stayed there on his knees, he vowed to figure out what happened. Then he suddenly came to the realization that she was fine before Jeff. What did he do to her? And, for what reason?

Jason began the drive back to the hotel.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, there's a man on the phone…..

"Hey it's me. Is everything ready?"

"Yeah but I don't feel right about this," comes the reply.

"Hey. I already paid you. So you just stick to the plan. Do you understand me?"

"Alright, everything is set."

"Good. Now set up phase 2."

…………………………………………….

7:00 in the morning Stacy wakes up and takes a shower, the day was pouring rain outside almost monsoon like. A lack of the energy and sadness clouded the surroundings. As if someone was having the worst day of their life. In this case, it was Jason. She heads to Jason's room and knocks on the door. When no answer came after a few moments, she turned to walk away when she spotted a maid's cart down the hall. Using her journalistic charm, she made her way to the maid and convinced her that she had left her room card inside her (Jason's) room and just needed to get. After little resistance, the maid opened the door for her and went back to her duties. When she walked in, she found him deep in his sleep as if he was tranquilized.

The TV was left on and a rugby game was on the Wallabies against the All Blacks.

(Back In 1997)

Jason was living with a guy called Travis as they were chilling in the lounge talking about homecoming and things with Stacy. They were getting closer than ever but it was nothing serious though. Although they spend alot of time together, they drifted apart. Maybe it was because Jay wasn't making a move.

"Travis I don't know man… I mean were friends but, could we be anything more than that? I feel as if I'm losing her"

"Look I have seen you guys together and she really likes you man. She's just probably waiting for you to make a move."

"You know what ,you right. Plus homecoming is coming up, I think I will ask her to the dance"

"Yeah dude, that's the ticket. Now all we have to do is win the homecoming game"

As homecoming drew closer, Jason was always looking for the right time to ask Stacy to the dance. But the every time she was distracted with the whole entrance and promoting Tammy's homecoming queen campaign. He would have to make a plan. Thursday came and that meant 1 more day till homecoming, Jason finally got Stacy alone as she was on her way to practice.

"Hey Stacy"

"Hi Jay how are you?"

"Me? I'm good yeah. Can you believe homecoming is tomorrow?"

"I know, it's gonna be awesome. I can't wait to stick it to the sharks. You guys are gonna do great"

"Yeah… So umm, do you have a date for the dance?"

"No……… I mean I have been asked but I'm waiting for the right guy to ask me"

Stacy thought to herself that this was the moment she had been waiting for since Tammy's party. He was finally gonna ask her out. She put on her picture perfect smile, hypnotizing Jason. He opened his mouth and as the words began to roll out

"Stacy!" Tammy calls her urgently. "Come on we need to practice for homecoming"

"I'm coming. Yeah Jay what were you saying" still with the smile on her face

"Umm never mind I'll talk to you later k see ya."

He proceeded to walk away, and she just did the same just as disappointed

During practice, in the huddle, the team put Jason on the hot seat

"So Jay, you ask her out man?"

"Nah man I chickened out. I had her man"

Jake spoke up "Jay you full a bull shit! Everybody knows she likes you. She wants to go with you to homecoming. She turned down so many people waiting for you to ask her. So stop being a homo!!! And step up."

The broke the huddle and carried on with practice as Jason looks across at Stacy, and she looked back at him giving him an inviting smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Homecoming This was the big day- Homecoming, the time to stick it to Raiden High. The school day was full of hype there was energy everywhere. Parents were filling up the parking bays. It Was Go Time and everybody knew it. Assembly ended and a rush of people ran to form the guard of honor.

The locker-room was packed with energy as Coach Matthews gave his pre game speech

"Gentleman you are an unbelievable team, filled with hope, determination, fighting spirit and the hearts of lions. You guys have something they don't have. You guys have heart. They are a team but WE are a family. And you don't let your family fall! You don't let your family cry! And you never let your family stand alone! I want you guys to go out there and play like one heartbeat. In synchronization. Jump in the shark tank with both feet. Let them know who we are! Let them know what we do! Let them feel the heat! Let them feel the pain! And make those let those little fish Regret the day they stepped into our hell zone. NOW GO GET EM!"

The Knights charged out of the locker room and waited in the entrance way. The sharks head out and their fans go off and the commentators could heard over the radio

"Hello California we are live here at Saint Michaels Prep as they take on Raiden High. And here comes the sharks with their current undefeated streak, you can bet they are confident they will take another win, especially here at their rivals home ground. I can barely hear myself over this crowd. And here they come Saint Michael's Knights and listen to this. I'll you bring back at kick off."

"Dammit Jason! Look where the hell we are stuck in traffic, you had to stop for gas?"

"Travis shut the hell up let's just hope we get to the game in time"

The game began

"Folks I have just been informed that star running back Jason lee Scott and quarterback Travis Hernandez are not in the stadium. The double team of TnJ has been 1 of the keys to the Knights' offense with Jason Scott scoring 18 touchdowns so far this season and Travis throwing 27 TD passes so will have to see how this pans out."

When Jason and Travis progressed further in traffic they saw it was a road block for school safety. After 25 minutes it was their turn but on first sight the officer recognized them

"Boys what the heck are doing all the way here you suppose to be at the game"

"We're trying to sir but we are stuck here as you can see"

"Well forget that I'll get you to the stadium we are getting killed out there C'mon"

As the sheriff escorted them to the high school the Knights were down 24-0 at halftime.

The commentator spoke again

"This has been absolute domination by the sharks the Knights are going to need a miracle or pull this one out of their ass."

The team was finished anger disappointment suffocated the coach was trying to bring their spirits up but to no avail

"Guys just go out and enjoy the rest of the game."

They took the field again but as if they were pulling trucks

"Hello again I'm Kevin Harper if your just joining us the Knights are losing 24-0 its just after halftime and listen to the shark crowed they have just completely shut down St Michaels here there team are huddled up and awaiting kick off."

After that a loud roar began from the crowd

"Wait a minute something is going on down there St Michaels seems as if... **Here they come T n J and O my gosh listen to this crowed, if there was a roof it would blow right off. Jason lee Scott and Travis Hernandez are stepping out of the tunnel and onto the gridiron the atmosphere just changed the crowd just came alive."**

Kevin was sounding like how wrestling announcers speak when the popular guy makes an appearance. The mood just shifted everyone was hyped up like crazy the crowd was just chanting

"**T n J**"

Over and over again just off their seats going crazy the sharks were just not caring as they had one hell of a cushion, to sit on but their coaches we thinking that they had a game now. The faith of the knights was brought back. Kick off to the second half started the game Jason was to return he ran from the 10 with Kevin's commenting on his every move

"Jason takes it from the 10 his at the 20. Breaks a tackle and is still running at the 30 look at this boy go. Midway cuts inside and still on his feet at the 30 the 20 the 10 his gonna go all the way TOUCHDOWN!!! Knights can you believe it 15 seconds and he has already scored the score is now 24 - 6 and here come the Knights."

* * *

It was the 4th quarter the score 31-26 with 42 seconds left of play, sharks had the ball all they had to do was hold it and it was over do or die time had arrived. The Knights had to score a touchdown to win this game. The smart thing to do would be to take a knee and run the clock out, but that's not shark football they go for the kill. The rain began to pour down.

"There at the line of scrimmage and play begins Jeff is out the pocket his got James open. He goes deep Carter is there and makes the catch gain of 45 and makes the run and is hit hard by Timothy Andrews ……. And he fumbles the ball at the 30 yard line Tim recovers and the Knights have hope yet they got the ball and 24 seconds to work their magic.

They line up with 15 seconds, left 10 seconds, 5 seconds, Travis plays gives it to Scott who is nailed hard by Steve Owens….. but it's a fake Jake Towers is going deep no time left Travis throws deep….."

At that moment the world of St Michaels Prep slowed down all focus was on the ball as it spiraled down field and into Jake's hands. But it was not over yet he still had to run 25 yards

"What a Catch! What a throw! 45 yard pass and Jake Towers is gonna go. All. The. Way. Knights win! Knights win! What a game! Knights win!"

It was pandemonium it was pouring rain but people ran onto the pitch anyway it was crazy. Stacy ran into Jason's arms and as he spun her around they made eye contact … slowly Jason put her down and stares deep into her dark brown eyes. She leans forward…. but they are drawn apart by the excited mob.

The Dance

Stacy hey wait can we talk?" Jason stops her at the door

"What do you want Jason? What could you possibly want to talk about now/" she said in a very upset tone

"I don't know out on the field today. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you."

"You just don't get it do you? You knew from the night of Tammy's party you knew that I liked you. And I knew you liked me back. I gave you so many chances to make your move, and I waited for you turned down every other guy, for you. And you never manned up," she began to break into tears "You know I thought tonight was going to be something, but I guess I was wrong huh, enjoy the dance." On that bomb shell she began to walk away leaving him behind waiting for him to stop her. But he didn't. It made her wonder if he didn't feel the same about her as she does him. Most probably because he was conflicted on if he should or not. But he did but as he got outside her limo was driving off he had missed her and maybe his only chance with her had just driven away.

After the homecoming dance Jason was as usual on the couch, talking to Travis.

"Hey man. You wanna know what I think. I think that you obviously didn't do enough man, to show her how you feel and if you really love her then don't give up on this…Then again…. I am drunk…. so what do I know. I'm gonna crash dude later.

Although Jeff was drunk his words were absolutely spot on and made Jason think about the whole scenario.

The following day at lunch, she sat on the far side of the cafeteria. With her group of friends and obviously wanted nothing to do with him on this day, Jason saw this, he wasn't stupid. He could see she did not want him around her period.

As the bell rang for class She went straight to her locker this was most probably the only time he would get her alone, as he walked up to her it suddenly became harder and harder to take the next step, it wasn't as easy as it was the first time the met. He didn't know her back then, but now he had fallen in love with her and everything in his world just started to spin.

"Um Stacy can we talk?" he asked her nervously as the chills in his spine began to sprint up

"We have nothing to talk about. I've said all I have to say to you, so if you'll excuse me I have to get to class." She just passes him like a highway road sign without thought or pause she left him there standing as the final bell rang for class to begin.

After school Travis was all on his tip of hype for their playoff game tomorrow he was blowing up the music in Jason's car. Jason just stared at Stacy as she headed to Andrew's car. She makes eye contact with him before she sits in the passenger seat and just like that they were gone, this set Jason off. That Andrew will be holding his girl. He sped of school grounds as that huge v8 came to life.

Later that night Tammy and Stacy were on their double date and things seem to be going great so Andrew and Stacy split of from Tammy and Jeff as they took a walk along the golf course. On top of long horn hill Jason and Travis were having a beer looking down at the course as the lights made everything visible below, including a certain Miss Sanchez and Mr Thompson having a lovely little conversation but he did nothing he stood there and watched them like a helpless child

"Travis get in the car were leaving!" not even a smile or form of anything positive in his eyes just someone who feels incomplete like a better half of him is missing.

23:47 Jason's clock flickers as he escapes to dream land which in this he was the red ranger, in a alternate dimension. Stacy was there but she was hanging above a bottomless pit he can save her but he's body just refuses to move….. She falls and he loses her forever, all because he was afraid to make a move when it counted.

This dream wakes him but makes him realize what he has to do outside was pouring rain like a monsoon almost, yet despite all this he gets in his car and drives in the rain ant there's only 1 place he was going. Lack of vision on the road he makes it to Stacy's house and stands on her yard soaking wet and calls out to her

"Stacy!! Stacy!!" he screams his lungs out repeatedly until her window light comes on she speaks out and sees him standing there in the rain she was surprised beyond all reason

"Jason! What the hell are you doing? "

Mr Sanchez shouts out off his window

"Boy! What the hell are you doing? Get your crazy ass off my lawn! And go home some of us are trying to sleep!"

All of Mr Sanchez had no impact on Jason's mind set he was on a mission

"Stacy I am a person who is mostly confused my brain is clouded 99% of the time. But 1 thing that is clear to me is how much you mean to me, I have been distant because I don't know how long I'll be around. But I don't care anymore. You're the first person I think of, and the last thing on my mind. I die when we are apart but I stay alive knowing that I will see you again. I have never felt anything like this before and I don't know what's happening to me but all I know is without you I am incomplete, so I know I have done things wrong and it took me so long to realize this but Stacy Isabella Sanchez…… I love you. And I know you feel the same and that's what's in my heart…." He stood there waiting for her to say something Mr Sanchez jumps in

"I don't care. What the hell you doing? Couldn't you have come at a earlier time? What is wrong with you boy? Its 3 in the morning people are trying to sleep! Go home boy!

Stacy just closes her window without a word.

Jason turns and walks back to his car but is stopped by the screaming of his name

"Jason!" he turns only to see Stacy running towards him in the rain they meet in the middle and lock lips into a hot passionate kiss. They break apart and Jason says

"So is that proof enough for you?" and she replies only with

"Took you long enough cowboy" she giggles and kisses him again as Mr Sanchez peaks out the window again

"What the….. ? What y'all doin? Its 3 in the morning! Stop that kissing! Stacy I ain't playing with you! Get your ass in this house! Ah to hell with it! I'm too old for this shit."

They young newly formed couple just smiled and laughed a Stacy's old man.


End file.
